1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved seals for holding a container and cover together and, more particularly, it pertains to mating peripheral surfaces of a watthour meter cover and base assembly for preventing unlocking rotation of the cover and base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, watthour meters usually include a seal for holding the cover securely on the meter base for preventing tampering with the meter. One seal consists of an aluminum "T" shape with a notch near its tip. The post of the "T" seal includes a tip which is inserted through aligned openings in the rim and base and the tip is bent backward at the notch for installation in the meter. The tip is designed to break if bent straight, then back over, indicating the meter may have been opened. Such a seal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,354.
Another seal which is used for watthour meters includes a lead plug with captive stranded wire which wire is carefully threaded through the base and rim and around the lead plug for installation into the meter. This seal holds the cover securely on the base but is not cost effective due to the long time needed for installation.